El Conductor del Sekiryuutei
by Issei The Dragon and Talon
Summary: Esta historia trate de un Issei que se crió con su abuelo su padre lo abandono y su madre esta muerte y solo consiguió estar tranquilo entre carreras callejeras
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **11:30 PM (Ciudad de Kuoh)**

Se podía escuchar las sirenas de los autos de la policía y uno que otro disparo, esto se debía a una persecución de 5 autos, 1 Ford Mustang Gt 2016 de color amarillo con toques negro, 1 Mitsubishi Lancer de color dorado con estampando de fuego, 1 Corvertte Gt C7-R de color blanco con el típico logo de la Monster, 1 Camaro Gt SS 2016 color negro, 1 Nissan GT-R del 2014 de color morado con un estampado de galaxia

-Pero que les pasa!?- esto lo decía la persona que iba en el Mustang mientras esquivaba unas balas y uno que otro intento de bloqueo por parte de la policía

-A todas las unidades se les necesita en una persecución vehicular que se encuentra en progreso cerca de la universidad de Kuoh- En ese momento los conductores ven más vehículos de la policía y 2 helicópteros que los seguían desde arriba

La persona que llevaba el Mustang era conocido con el nombre de Hyouduo Issei, un castaño de 18 años que estudiaba en la Universidad de Kuoh este era de Tokio pero se tuvo que trasladar a Kuoh por la muerte de su madre su padre los había abandonado apenas se entere que la madre estaba embarazada, por lo que el pobre solo mantuvo el apellido de su madre y el nombre con el cual lo bautizaron sus abuelos

 **Flashback (Hace 3 Años)**

 **Cementerio**

Se podía ver a una cantidad de 20 personas alrededor de una tumba donde más resaltaba un joven castaño de 15 años, el cual estaba arrodillado al lado de la tumba con un anciano dándole apoyo

-Tranquilo hijo, tu madre está mejor en el otro mundo sufrió mucho- El anciano le decía aquello mientras una que otra lagrima salía de su arrugado rostro

-Snifh.. p-pero Shinf.. .. papa ahora ella…- El joven lloraba a moco suelto mientras hundía sus uñas en el piso

-Yo también la quería, pero recuerda que ella siempre estará en tu corazón ella fue buena madre te dio todo ahora intenta dar todo lo que tienes por salir adelante y demostrarle a tu padre que se equivocó por abandonarlos y a tu madre dale ese gran regalo que siempre te pedía- El chico se levanta un poco mareado pero con la cabeza en alto mirando al cielo

-"Gradúate y se una persona de bien y no te olvides nunca de tu familia"-Decía el joven recordando el regalo que su madre le pedía ser una persona profesional y cuidar de su familia

 **Fin del Flashback**

El chico seguía esquivando los coches cuando ve una curva cerrada lo que podría ser su única ruta de escape

-Única oportunidad 1… (Prepara el freno de mano) 2…. (Baja la marcha, y pone segunda velocidad) 3! (Presiona el freno, sube el freno de mano y gira el volante a todo lo que da)-

Hace un derrape y logra dominar la curva por lo que acelera de nuevo buscando donde esconderse cuando ve un callejón sin luz se mete en el callejón apaga el auto y agacha la cabeza para que no lo vean, en ese momento se escuchó otros 4 derrapes y la policía detrás de esos derrapes

-Rápido pasen rápido... –decía el chico en voz baja mientras rogaba que la policía no lo detectara-

-Atención base perdimos al Ford Mustang… se sabe que dio un derrape pero de repente al seguirlo simplemente se perdió-

El chico más tranquilo de ver que la policía se iba de su posición enciende el vehículo y se va con marcha tranquila hacia su casa

-Uff.. un poco más y me agarran – Estaciona el vehículo enfrente de su casa lo apaga saca unas llaves de su guantera y se va baja, lo cierra y entra a su casa donde lo esperaba una persona

-Hola querido nieto por lo que veo que haz divertido hoy- esto lo decía un anciano de barba larga blanca sentado enfrente de la televisión y mirando hacia la puerta

-E-eh no eso es mentira solo fui a casa de unos amigos- Decía el joven sudando a mares

-Con que con unos amigos entonces porque aparece tu Mustang en la televisión? y sobre todo porque en una persecución?- El anciano lo miraba acusadoramente

El solo sudaba a mares ya no sabía que decirle nunca ha podido mentirle ya que sabía que le mentía

-Está bien estaba en una carrera cuando la policía llego de la nada..- el castaño bajo la mirada con vergüenza

-Dime porque haces esto?... es que acaso no aprecias tu vida? Qué pasa si chocas y quedas herido o mueres?.. o si te encierran?... ten en cuenta un poco a este anciano no durare mucho y no quiero morir sabiendo que mi nieto o está muerto o en un hospital-

-Lo siento… -el chico intentaba no llorar ya que su abuelo tenía razón

-Dame las llaves.. Por favor este castigado hasta nuevo aviso-El anciano se acercaba al chico y le extendía la mano y el chico le entregaba las llaves

-Hoy no cenare.. Perdón por preocuparte-Con la cabeza aun baja subió a su habitación se desvistió se puso unos pantalones y se acostó pensando en todo lo que le dijo su abuelo

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero les guste es una combinación entre Highschool DxD y Need For Speed. Bueno espero sus comentarios y contar con su apoyo para esta historia si es un poco corta losé pero con el tiempo la iré haciendo más larga y mejor


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **7:00 AM**

 **(Casa Hyouduo)**

Se puede observar desde la ventana a un castaño vistiéndose mientras maldice a todo lo que se mueve en este mundo

-Tsk.. Que fastidio ir a la Universidad- El castaño se veía al espejo su cabello estaba desordenado y unas ojeras muy notables

Bajaba a la cocina y se encontró en la puerta una nota que decía "Volví a Tokio me lleve las llaves así que apresúrate a ir a la universidad o llegaras tarde a tu primer día, el chico solo podía maldecir en silencio mientras bajaba a la cocina a hacerse su desayuno

-Estúpida Policía tuvo que llegar en el peor momento- terminaba su desayuno podía en su hombro su bolso y salía a la calle encontrándose con su hermoso Mustang rojo en ese momento se forma una sonrisa siniestra en su cara, camina hacia el garaje que tenían y de una caja de herramientas que había saca unas llaves iguales a la que su abuelo le había quitado

-jeje que bueno que nunca revisa el garaje- Agarraba las llaves, cierra el garaje y se sube a su Mustang, claro evitando que cualquier policía lo notara

 **Entrada de la universidad de Kuoh**

 **7:30 am**

Los estudiantes escuchaban el sonido de un auto acercándose a alta velocidad pero lo que menos se esperaron era que el auto era un Mustang Gt 2016 de color rojo tunning, y menos aún que perteneciera a un estudiante de ahí ya que el auto se metió hacia el estacionamiento de la Universidad todos espesaban a rodearlo y ver quien se bajaba

-Mierda llame mucho la atención- decía nuestro pobre protagonista que estaba asustado de ver a tanta gente cerca de su auto lo bueno era que nadie lo podía ver desde afuera por traer vidrios oscuros

El joven se bajo dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que pensaron que sería alguno de los jóvenes que comúnmente se les veía con estos tipos de autos dinero como el príncipe Kiba Yuuto o Rias Gremory, o a la gran Sona Shitori

-Lindo auto lo robaste acaso?- esto lo decía un chico de pelo rubio que se encontraba bajándose de un BMW Vorsteiner Serie 3 M3 Coupe GTRS3 de color negro con un perro dibujado en un lado

El castaño solo lo veía con molestia por ese comentario

-No me lo compre, porque acaso tienes envidia de que lo tenga y tú no? – Todos se quedaron callados por ver ese intercambio de palabras y sobre todo porque era Riser Phoenix sus padres eran los empresarios más conocidos de todo Kuoh, El rubio solo puedo aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara

El castaño simplemente cerró su auto y le puso la alarma, para seguir caminando directamente hacia su clase dejando a todos sorprendidos de dejar al Phoenix callado

 **Clase B (Es la clase en la que Asiste Issei)**

Nuestro protagonista esperaba afuera a que el maestro le diera la orden de pasar al escuchar su nombre paso y vio a toda su clase entre ellos resaltaba el chico rubio que le había dicho que su auto era robado

-Bueno este es su nuevo compañero, por favor preséntate ante la clase-Le decía el profesor mientras todos lo miraban atentamente

-Bueno mi nombre es Issei Hyouduo, vengo de Tokio espero llevarnos bien- Toda la clase se quedó callada ya que el nombre de Issei Hyouduo era muy escuchado cuando carreras callejeras se trataba.

Todos se miraban entre ellos porque se supone que Issei no solo maneja un auto si no varios entre esos el Mustang Gt 2016 pero nunca habían sabido el color por lo que tener una leyenda de carreras en su salón era de sobremanera la cosa más loca que ellos se hubieran imaginado

*Maldita sea, este me va a dar bastante pelea en las carreras*-Este era el pensamiento de Riser Phoenix

-Señor Hyouduo por favor tome asiento detrás de la joven Rias Gremory- El castaño camino hacia su asiento, pero Riser puso pie para que él se cayera cosa que logro

-JAJAJ miren el chico nuevo se cayó jaja- Toda la clase se reía no por el hecho de que el castaño se cayera si no del golpe que le venía encima

El castaño se levantaba y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la barbilla haciendo que caiga de su asiento y haciendo que las risas aumentaran

-Déjame decirte hijo de mami y papi, te metes conmigo y vas a salir mal parado aquí y en las carrera porque ya sé quién eres en el primer momento no lo note pero ahora si Riser Phoenix el ave de la inmortalidad- esto lo decía de manera ruda y con una sonrisa que hacía que sus palabras hicieran más efecto, El nombre de la ave de la inmortalidad se le fue dado por que en su BMW había un Fenix en todo el frente de el

-Como conoces ese nombre simple hablador?- Riser le decía aquello de manera un tanto molesta

-JA creo que aquí no me conocen aun pues déjame decirte que a mí me conocen en Tokio como el Sekiryuutei-esto último lo decía en voz baja, después de haber dicho eso se alejó del puesto de Riser y se sentó detrás de Rias, esta lo miraba con curiosidad después de ver lo que le dijo a Riser que lo dejo como perturbado ya que estaba pálido

 **12 am (Campus de la Universidad)**

Todo era calma para nuestro protagonista, este se encontraba sentado cerca de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo, cuando de repente sintió que lo vigilaban desde dos ángulos

-Tsk… creo que no me van a dejar en paz igual que en Tokio-El castaño miro hacia ambas direcciones en una vio a una pelinegra que lo observaba desde un balcón de la zona residencial que había cerca de la universidad, y la otra se encontró con la mirada de una pelirroja lo que le cautivo de esa chica era sus ojos azules que lo miraban de manera curiosa y un tanto lujuriosa, y bueno nuestro protagonista ni corto ni perezoso bajo su vista hacia los pechos de la chicas encontrando que eran… enormes ( XD esto no sería un fanfiction de Highschool DxD sin la actitud pervertida de nuestro querido castaño) como todo hombre que se respeta empezó a pensar que sería estar entre ese par de melones

-Uff.. Que no haría yo con esa chica entre mis manos- Sonreía de manera pervertida cosa que no paso de alto nuestra chica por lo que simplemente voltio la mirada y se alejó de la ventana

 **RING! RING!**

Se habían acabo las clases por lo que todos los alumnos empezaban a dejar la universidad para ir a sus casas nuestro castaño hizo lo mismo se subió en su auto, cerro su puerta pero de un momento a otro siente que le apuntan con un arma desde el asiento trasero

-Si te mueves te disparo ¿Entendido chico bonito?- Esto se lo decía una voz femenina desconocida para el

-Que quieres?- Él se encontraba con las manos en alto e intentando mirar hacia atrás por el retrovisor pero no llegaba a alcanzar a ver a la chica

-Quiero que avances como si no hubiera nada malo después giras en la esquina y te metas en el primer callejón que veas- La chica seguía apuntándole por lo que simplemente le hizo caso avanzo y se metió en el primer callejón que vio en ese momento la chica se pasó hacia el asiento del copiloto

Lo primero que noto fue su cabello rojo y esos ojos azules además de una 9 mm que tenía en la mano derecha

-Jajajaj no puedo creerlo casi te orinas encima- La pelirroja no dejaba de reírse mientras se agarraba el estomago

El chico solo la miraba dudando si de verdad le iba a disparar o que le haría en ese callejón

-Primero que nada ¿Qué haces en mi auto? Segundo ¿Por qué me apuntaste con una 9 mm? Por último ¿Por qué me trajiste a este callejón?

-Bueno quería ver de quien era el auto y darle un buen susto pues nadie ha visto un auto americano por aquí, solo era para asustar un poco no está cargada ni nada, y ultimo te traje aquí porque según los rumores el chico que trajo un Mustang GT 2016 era el conocido conductor "El Sekiryuutei

-Si ese era mi apodo en Tokio- La chica se sorprendió de saber que un chico de su misma edad era el conductor más temido en Tokio y algunas partes de E.E.U.U

-Que haces tú por aquí y segundo lo que se ve en los videos tu manejas más que nada en un Subaru 2009 modificado de color rojo con negro- La chica aun no le creía lo miraba con duda

-Si ese fue mi primer auto pero este me lo dio un buen amigo mío por ayudarlo en un robo de un banco- El como toda persona sana no dejaba de mirarle los pechos

-Sabes mis cara está arriba no entre mis pechos- La chica solo hacia un puchero y colocaba sus manos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar más de lo que debía

-Está bien ahora podemos salir de este callejón que algo me dice que alguien nos está viendo-

-Ok.. solo con una condición- Ella se sonroja –Sera que me puedes dejar en mi casa? Es que deje las llaves de mi auto en la casa de mi mejor amiga

El chico solo asintió encendió el auto y salió del callejón mientras la chica le indicaba donde quedaba su casa

 **Continuará…**

Bueno primero que nada gracias a las personas que lo vieron no tu muchos **Reviews** pero me imagino que esto se debe a que la historia es nueva pero muchas gracias por comentar espero les guste y nos vemos la próxima vez con un nuevo capítulo se despide

 _ **Issei The Dragon and Talon**_


End file.
